Tigress and Po Oneshots
by JadedGreenAndFireyOrange
Summary: These are some Tigress and Po oneshots. I's my first so it might be a teeny weeny bit bad. It will be in chronological order but not like a full story. Enjoy as you take a journey into Po and Tigress's life. TiPo for life!
1. When Jaded Green Met Firey Orange

Tigress and Po Oneshots

 **I don't own Kung Fu Panda- I would love to though!**

When Jaded Green Met Firey Orange

Chaos thrived in the Valley of Peace. Ke-Pa, a demon who resided in the flesh of a pig, had taken advantage of the death of the Peach Tree and unleashed its might powers across the valley, seeking the Hero's Chi. The Hero's Chi belonged to none other than, The Dragon Warrior. Or you may know him as Po. Yes, he is a panda but that doesn't mean that he isn't bodaciously awesome!

Well, at this moment, he wasn't exactly the warrior he wanted to be. He didn't obey Master Shifu's orders to tell the citizens to evacuate, nor did he take Kung Fu as seriously as he was supposed to.

When Ke-Pa was released, he took into his original form, a dragon.

Everything was wrong. Shifu told Ke-Pa that he had the Hero's Chi to protect Po and he had to be crushed. No one could save him now. It was all over. And it was all Po's fault. At least, that's what Po believed.

Po had to do something to help, so he was about to confront Ke-Pa, Tigress stepped in. Po had a crush on Tigress for as long as he could remember, since Oogway had chosen the Furious Five, but he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance, he felt that he didn't deserve her. All the times Tigress made it clear to him that she hated him, he stood by her, hanging on by a string of hope.

She was a hardcore warrior. She hated feelings, she always avoided close relationships. Tigress grew up without any love. Her parents had to leave, she thought she was a monster, she believed that she wasn't good enough for Shifu and nonetheless, looked up to him as a father.

Anyway, Tigress stepped in front of Po and stopped him.

"Tigress?" Po asked, wondering if she had been cast under some sort of spell.

"Po, you can't go in there bec-" She tried to explain but Po cut her off.

"This is _my_ fault not yours, I have to do this"

"God's sake Panda! Shifu doesn't have the Hero's Chi, you do! That's why he sent to away! To protect you." She growled as she finally got the chance to speak.

"Oh. But what about Shifu, what's gonna happen to him?" He stuttered.

"He's going to die. And you have to let him." She tried, looking down.

"IS THERE ANY REASON WHY I SHOULD LET HIM DIE? I DID THIS!" Po shouted.

Tigress had never seen him this angry before. She hated to admit, but she was scared.

Before she could realise it, Po was gone. Her eyes darted around, searching for her panda, "PO! PO!"

As soon as he found Shifu, Po tried to get him out of a mechanism that was crushing him. First, he looked around. The skies were red, everyone was screaming, children abandoned, just like he was. All because of him.

"KE-PA!" he yelled.

The demonic dragon looked down on him and smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dragon Warrior! Here to see your master die?"

Shifu heard this and realised it was the panda. He came back.

"KE-PA, IT'S ME YOU WANT. I have to Hero's Chi. Not him."

"Really? Well there's no harm in checking" the demon smirked again.

Po had no idea what to do. He messed up again, for good. Ke-Pa's tail swung with such a force that all of China could hear the _whoosh,_ hitting the warrior with all the energy in the world and as far as I know, the pain was unbearable. The whole valley went silent. Shifu couldn't watch, as Po's breathing laboured. And Tigress, felt like her world had ended.

Shifu was released from the machine, as soon as Ke-Pa found out that he didn't have the Chi.

Tigress and Shifu crouched down beside him. But it was true, the warrior was dead. He noise had resumed. The screaming and crying.

"Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey! Save the villagers! Tigress we need to take him to the Peach Tree!"

Everyone took action, knowing that they had more of a chance in dying.

The Peach Tree was their only hope. They bought Po's hand up to it, but it withered away, into dust. The father and daughter looked down, but Tigress wailed and cried for the first time. This made Shifu's eyes widen.

"Tigress..." he trailed off.

She couldn't stop crying, she couldn't even breathe, " I L-LOVED H-H-HIM! I loved him."

Shifu was taken aback by this, but it made sense. Po had broken down Tigress's wall of fury.

As Tigress stared at his body, she saw him start to stir, "Po?"

He groaned but managed to say, "Master Tigress loves me? AWESOME!"

Tigress pounced onto Po and sobbed into his neck. Po placed his right paw on her cheek and wiped her tears away, gazing into her eyes. And that's when Jaded Green met Firey Orange, sealed with a passionate kiss. Shifu was watching the whole time and lightly smiled but said, "Ahem! Panda! What do you think you are doing with my daughter?"

Po's eyes widened and went red, "Sorry Masteress- I mean Mister- I mean Master!" Tigress kissed his cheek and said," It's okay, I like him Papa."


	2. It's Called Consequences- part 1

**AGGH I WATCHED KUNG FU PANDA 3 ON SATURDAY IT WAS AWESOME! Anyway, I hope you enjoy today's update.**

2\. It's Called Consequences- Part 1

One 'peaceful' morning at the Jade Palace, a feline master woke up at dawn and made her way to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. This master was of course, Master Tigress. Something was making her feel weak and restless, she would punch the Ironwood trees everyday, until her knuckles were bruised and bleeding. Someone broke her wall, filled with cold pain and no emotion, the wall that made her hardcore.

As she sat cross-legged at the tree, she closed her eyes and called for Master Oogway.

 _Master, what is this feeling? Why do I feel so weak? Why do I hesitate to fight? I can't hit Po! The one person I would be pleased to hit! Am I in love?_

Just as she said this, the peach blossoms whirled around, revealing Master Oogway. Tigress immediately stood up and bowed, "Master Oogway, I am honoured to be in your presence."

He smiled, leaning against his staff and said, "Young Tigress, what you seek has been with you for a long time."

Tigress's eyes widened, "That's why he never left me, even when I insulted him all those times? He loves me? Ugh! How could I be so blind? Master, please, I just want to be normal again." She pleaded.

"The only way to conceal the feelings in your heart, is to let them go. You must tell the lovestruck panda."

She thought about all those times she wanted to get rid of him. Telling him he didn't belong in the Jade Palace, going to the Garnet Palace because of him, yelling at him. Everything hit her and she saw what a monster she truly was and tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she wouldn't cry in front of Oogway. And just like that, he was gone.

"Master wait!" she called out, but it was no use.

 **In the kitchen with Po**

Po wasn't eating. He wasn't training. He looked almost as if he wasn't breathing. Viper asked him if everything was fine but Po wouldn't speak. Everyone had no choice but to carry on as usual until Master Shifu came in, looking at Po with sad eyes.

"Panda, you must train." Shifu demanded even though it pained him to see the Dragon Warrior like this. He couldn't figure out what it was but he looked lifeless and no one had ever seen him like this.

Po opened his mouth to speak but shook his head and closed his mouth again.

"What's up with him?" Mantis asked.

Viper shot him a glare and he kept quiet.

All of a sudden, a tear escaped out from Po's eye as he said, "I have to leave. It's been nice working with you guys. Especially you Tigress."

Everyone was shocked, Tigress looked at him with pain, confusion and something else Po couldn't quite catch. Monkey spat out his dumpling, Crane fell of his chair, Viper's eyes were as wide at two plates, Mantis hopped towards him in confusion and Shifu was speechless.

"Po, if there is anything we have done to upset you, tell us. Your time at the Jade Palace is not over, but you must pave the path to your own destiny." Shifu's ears drooped down as he said this.

"No. I have to go. I've packed everything and I'm resigning my duties as Dragon Warrior. I'm giving the title to Tigress, since she has wanted this so badly and she deserves it much more than I do." Po said with no emotion, just like Tigress, a hardcore panda.

"WHAT! PO I AM NOT LETTING YOU GIVE ME THE TITLE!" Tigress growled with tears streaming down her face, tears that no one had ever seen in a long time.

The panda couldn't bear to see her cry. It was as if someone had stabbed him over and over in the chest, so he put his paw on her cheek and whispered," It's okay. You deserve this and I'll always be with you Tigress."

No one could say anything at this point. Tigress showed affection for the first time. She squeezed onto his paw and engulfed him in a hug, wishing she knew what was really going on. As Po was about to get up and leave, he whispered so quietly into Tigress's ear," I love you."

With that, he left the Jade Palace, his master, his one true love, and his friends.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger! I promise part 2 will be good and I will put your yearnings to rest! TiPo for life! Xxx**

 _ **JadedGreenAndFireyOrange**_


	3. It's Called Consequences- Part 2

**Hey! Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews! I will take the criticism on board. Enjoy part 2!**

It's Called Consequences- Part 2

The whole situation felt like a nightmare. Master Shifu and the Five hoped that this was one of Po's pranks. Shifu gave everyone a day off, just to contemplate on what had just happened. Po would never do anything like this, being the Dragon Warrior meant so much to him and he would never give it away. It was almost as if someone had stolen a shiftstone and taken the form of Po but both the stones were there. Everyone started blaming themselves, they kept thinking , " _I should have respected him more, I never thought he would leave, you never know what you have until it's gone."_

No one was to go and search for him, just in case he came back, and just in case he was taking a break. Tigress was still overwhelmed by what she had heard merely two hours ago, " _I love you and I'll always be with you."_

The words kept replaying in her head. She couldn't believe that someone could love a monster like her, a cruel, hardcore, emotionless feline. She tried to fall asleep like the others after breakfast, they were so devastated that they didn't even want to train or meditate or even have a nice day out. It felt pointless. She was thinking about the time she met him, everything that he did, he actually made her laugh once, they hugged…

" _But if he loves me, then why did he leave me?"_

 **With Po**

Po felt like nothing he could do felt right anymore. He didn't tell his own father that he was leaving, the one that took him in, just after he had lost his parents. He was losing it.

" _I'm leaving behind my whole life, searching for something. Something that I deserve. I don't deserve this much love and care, I have no chance with Tigress and she probably hates me more now that I told her that I love her. I can't even look her in the face anymore, I made her look weak. I know it pains everyone. I'm a nuisance at the Jade Palace. I'm a nuisance everywhere. I don't even belong here. It's time to pave a new destiny."_

And just when he thought that things were going to be alright, Temutai appeared.

"Temutai, I'm not in the mood. Go and embarrass yourself somewhere else."

At this he steamed up, "How dare you say that to me! You are no match for me, Dragon Warrior!"

"Go ahead. Bring it" he said, like he didn't care.

Po immediately took his stance. Temutai took a swing at him, but Po instinctively blocked it with force. Kicks and punches were thrown, with the occasional damaging of "the tender parts". Near the end of the fight, Po noticed that Temutai's bandits weren't around, "Wait a sec, where are yo-"

Before he knew it, a bandit jumped down from his hiding (in a tree) and plunged a small but sharp, curved dagger into his chest. He gasped and screamed in agony, just wishing he could've turned back time.

 **At the Jade Palace**

Tigress knew. Something definitely didn't feel right," _Screw this day off! I need Po. I need to be in his_ _arms, I need to apologise to him and tell him that I love him."_ She thought.

Tigress snuck out of her bedroom window, with ultimate stealth and silence, hoping she would see her panda.

She ran as fast as her paws could take her. Past the valley, past the ironwood trees, even past the Garnet Palace!  
And that's when she saw him. Leaning against a rock, screaming in pain and fear that no one would come and save him, "AAHH! SOMEBODY PLEASE! Anybody…" he trailed off in a whisper.

Tigress yelled after him," PO IT'S ME!" hoping to stay with him for a while, without being pushed away.

"Tigress?"

"Yes Po, it's me." She whispered, placing a paw on his cheek lovingly.

Po was shocked by this display of affection but clutched his chest again, "That's deep." Tigress stated blankly, trying to hide her fears of losing him again.

"Tigress, I'm so-" Tigress cut him off.

"Ssshhhh. We need to get you bandaged up and safe." She murmured.

With all the willpower they had, Po tried to hold on just a little longer, limping slowly, but steadily. Tigress tried not to break down but she just simply asked him what happened and he explained everything about Temutai and the dagger.

Both the panda and the tiger had so much tension between them. Po wanted to spill his heart out and Tigress wanted to apologise and just be with him.

 **When Po and Tigress arrived at the Jade Palace.**

Po was panting after climbing the 1000 steps and Tigress shouted, "I'VE GOT PO! HELP!"

Everyone rushed outside and were about to exclaim in joy, until they saw the mighty gash across his chest.

"Panda!" Master Shifu exclaimed, "Who did this?"

Po couldn't be bothered to explain but instead, was taken to his room. Viper cleaned the wound and Mantis made the area of the wound numb so that Po wouldn't feel any pain for at least an hour.

"Okay. All done. Give him some space guys! Except you Tigress, he wants to speak with you." Viper stated whilst slithering out of the Dragon Warrior's room.

Tigress stepped inside and slid the door so that it was closed. She walked up next to him and sat on the bed where he lay.

"You feeling a little better?" she asked gently.

"No, because I haven't apologised to you. I know that you think love makes you weak, so I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I love you, I'm sorry that I ever became Dragon Warrior, I'm sorry that I took your pride. That's all I have to say." Po explained, looking away.

Tigress couldn't even believe what she had just heard.

"Po, don't say that. It brings you down and you'll end up like me and I don't know what I would've done if I had never met you. This is your life and you don't need to apologise." She tried.

Po turned to face Tigress and looked her right in the eye. She was in pain, so much pain. Just from losing him, a big, fat panda. That's when he knew what he had to say," Tigress I really do love you. I know you think that you're a monster, but you will always be my beautiful Tigress." 

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she engulfed in in a huge bear hug. "It's okay" he cooed.

"It's just- no one has ever told me that I'm beautiful and you know exactly what to say." She sobbed.

As they looked up, their noses touched and Po edged in as they shared a passionate kiss which seemed like eternity, "I love you too, my panda." She whispered sweetly

Tigress lay down with Po's protective arm draped over her, realising that this truly was love. A warm smile edged onto both of their faces as they fell into a deep, care free sleep.

Somewhere, a wise tortoise was smiling, seeing that the young tiger master had embraced her destiny.

 **THE END.**

 **I hope you enjoyed part 2 of this story! Please review, follow and fav! Once again, a huge thank you for the reviews and a shoutout to Random Reviewer 1 for helping me realise the things im not doing!**

 **Bye!**

 _ **-JadedGreenAndFireyOrange**_


	4. They Were Only Cubs

**Hey Guys! This one just popped into my head and sorry that I haven't updated in a bit!**

They Were Only Cubs

One fine day at Mr Ping's noodle shop, a young panda was watching an aggressive yet beautiful tiger cub walking into the shop. Suddenly, it hit him. She was actually going to order here! Po rushed to his father, and pulled him away from the kitchen. Slightly angry but not willing to show his son, Mr Ping said, "What is it son?"

Po rubbed his hand behind his neck and looked to the floor, "That tiger girl's name is Tigress."

"Yes, and?" Mr Ping asked with a grin forming on his face.

"I want to take her order." Po was still looking down.

"And why is that son?"

"I think she's b-beautiful and I think I l-like her… a lot." Po stammered.

"Very well. And just so you know, I think she's nice too." Now speaking with a full grin, "Go on, son. You can do this Po!"

 **In the kitchen**

Approaching Tigress to take her order, Po straightened his apron out.

"I would like a noodle soup, please." She said bowing

 _Wow! She's really respectful!_ , Po thought.

"Of course!" Po said staring straight into her fiery orange eyes.

"Dad! One noodle soup!" Po shouted.

After a moment of awkwardness, Po spoke up," Hey, umm… My name is Po."

Tigress looked up towards him with a hint of shock," W-what?"

At this point, Po started to get worried, did he say something wrong?

"M-my name is Po…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you. My name is Tigress."

Tigress was shocked because no one had ever made an attempt to be her friend before, just because of her dominating appearance.

"You train at the Jade Palace don't you? I've heard so much about you and I think you are so awesome!" Po started to let his inner fanboy out.

"Thank you, Po."

Mr Ping delayed his recipe a little bit longer so that the panda and the tiger could have a little bit longer to themselves. Unexpectedly, Mr Ping heard the sound of Tigress's laughter.

"Po, you are so funny!" Tigress gasped between breaths.

Po was triumphant that he could make someone so hardcore laugh and almost blushed.

Little did the young cubs know what was waiting for them in the future.


	5. Oogway Is Never Wrong

**Hey guys! Haven't updated in a while, sorry about that! I wanted to say that I just came up with a bodaciously awesome oneshot! I don't know has anyone has done this, if so, then I'm not the first.**

 **I thought of this while re-watching Secrets of the Scroll, so I hope you enjoy! I don't own KFP!**

Oogway is Never Wrong

One ordinary day at the Jade Palace, Zeng was sweeping in The Hall Of Heroes. Well, he was actually just curious and he wanted to look through the Secret Scrolls. Just as he was about to master the Fluttering Finger Mindslip, something caught his eye. A glass, jade green scroll, with dragon patterns engulfing it (of course the dragon had flaming wings) was sitting at the end of the top shelf.

"How have I never seen this one before?" the humble goose messenger thought.

Zeng flapped his way to the top and slid the scroll out of place. Slowly and cautiously, he opened the scroll and rolled it out.

"Woah… This looks like Master Po's writing…" he mumbled.

On the scroll it said:

 _The cleaner_

 _The comedian_

 _The dancer_

 _The doctor_

"Of course! Master Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis's past jobs! Why would that be so precious and secured, why has Master Po written this? Why is Master Tigress not in this? Why, why WHY?" Zeng began to get frustrated. He felt like it was something Shifu would've told him.

"That ungrateful Shifu! All I do is work, not even one friendly gesture of trust! Won't even tell me anything! You leave your village, look for a job, try to help a guy out, and where does it get ya!" Zeng muttered.

Little did he know that a red panda was listening to all of this. Master Shifu approached Zeng and simply said," I don't know. I don't know the answer to any of your questions, Zeng."

"Master Shifu! I-I was just…" He stuttered not knowing what would become of him.

 **Meanwhile, In the barracks**

Po had a vision. It was Oogway. Oogway told him that he was the reason for more than he had expected. All Po could think about after that vision was when he wrote that list. When he was younger, he didn't know what to be when he grew up, so he wrote down a few options. But now, This were starting to make sense, he just wasn't sure. Was Po really the reason for the Furious Five's existence?

"AGHHH! All this thinking is killing me! Master Oogway, please just tell me already! I know I'm awesome, I'm just not awesome enough to do that!"

Tigress had been shaken out of her meditation and decided to go to Po's room. She slid the door open and growled," PO! I'M TRYING TO MEDITATE HERE!"

Po just mouthed a sorry and carried on racking his brain to find an answer to his question.

"Po, I know the answer. I've always known." Tigress looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Wait, what!"

"I know, I have some explaining to do. When we defeated Boar, I was looking at the scroll, and I thought that this was perfect. 'The Furious Five'. Everyone loved us, I was so caught up in my fame that I didn't bother to find out whose scroll it was. That's when I went to your father's noodle shop and I recognised that writing, promoting the shop. I always carried the scroll with me for good luck, so I compared it with the advertisement and… it was a match. Just when I thought I could thank you, I saw you making another board, which made me confident that it wasn't Mr Ping's writing. I got jealous. I could tell straight away that you had something none of us had. You had that glow, the power to see good in everyone. The Dragon Warrior. I went back to the Jade Palace and started training. I wanted it all Po. I wanted the honour, but Oogway knew. He told me that if I was a true warrior, I would accept it and I would let the best happen, but that was not me, I wanted to be happy, I wanted to be The Dragon Warrior. I wanted to train so that wouldn't feel the pain when you became The Dragon Warrior. I just wanted to be happy and I took your happiness away by lashing out on you. I'm sorry." Tigress' voice was breaking into tears.

Po felt as if he had the right to say what he had to," That's funny. You're telling me that you knew the whole time. You let me feel like an unworthy panda who wasn't welcome anywhere, who didn't have a shot at anything, just so that you could be happy? How could you live with yourself? My whole life, I felt useless, and everytime you insulted me, it could never hurt more than living a day in my life just being me. I never used to fit in. I only dreamt of this luxury but to know that my whole life was a lie? I just- ju- just feel so used. T-tigress… just take the name. Be The Dragon Warrior. It's not worth it anymore." Po reflected on what came from his mouth.

Tigress was lying on the floor, shaking with tears streaming down her face non-stop. She kept repeating the words, "I'm so sorry."

Po never thought that his words could do that to the most hardcore warrior in all the land. He put a paw to his mouth and realised what he had just done. He made his one true love break down, he cracked her. The panda placed his paw on her shoulder, "Tigress?"

Tigress looked up at him with hurt eyes, begging for forgiveness," I'm sorry, Po…"

Po managed a smile somehow, after all, he was supposed to be a happy go-lucky panda. He pulled her up onto his lap as she curled into him. She softly kissed his cheek followed by a shocked panda, "Did you just… kiss me?" he asked in panic.

"You better believe I did."

Po looked into her eyes and realised how it must've felt for her. Knowing that someone was the reason for most of the life yet knowing that she could never change a mistake that she made. He edged in closer to her and placed his paw on her cheek, "I do believe you. I believe you because I love you."

Their lips touched and their bodies melted in together, feeling a sweetness that they never knew existed in the world. When they broke away, their noses touched and Tigress uttered words that Po never thought he would hear, "Oogway was never wrong to choose you. Not just because you brought the Five together, but because he knew I was always in love with you."

 **In the Hall of Heroes**

"-and that's why I never make emotional attachments, Zeng but you've been here long enough to know me and I'm sorry that I never gave you the respect that you deserved." Shifu admitted.

Just then, Zeng caught a glimpse of what was happening in Po's room.

"Aw, that's okay Master Shifu. It's just that you might kinda want to see what's happening in the barracks…"

The red panda turned around and his eyes widened nearly matching the size of his ears, "WHAT IS GOING ON! TIGRESS, PO! GET HERE AT ONCE!"

 **THE END**


	6. Author's Note- VERY IMPORTANT!

_**Hey Guys! I haven't updated in a while. Also, I would like to shoutout all of my followers and all of your nice comments. I never thought anyne would actually like these, but there you go. I would like to say that I found this awesome Tigress and Po vid! Pls watch it! It called "Tigress and Po- Losing you" it's by Susan Crotchfelt the Wolf-Chalk. This must be so disappointing but I can't think of anything to write about. Please can you PM me some ideas, I promise I will give you 100% credit and I will take all Ideas on board.**_

 _ **Either Tigress and Po or their children or even about Shifu and Tigress's father-daughter bond. Please!**_

 _ **TYSM!**_


	7. Shoutouts and Appreciation!

**Hey Guys! I have read all your ideas and you will be happy to know that I will be doing all of them xxx. I feel really horrible for saying this but no Human AU's please. The beauty of KFP is that they are animals and not humans for once. So sorry.**

 **On a happier note, all of these ideas are so good and I will never have thought of them without you! Bless your awesomesauce brains!**

 **Here is the order of the stories and the people that told me to write them:**

 **Father's Day – Tigress, Shifu- by tigerlover101**

 **Turn Back Time- Po, Furious Five, Shifu, Oogway, Mr. Ping- by AndrewGuy**

 **Is He Proud?- Tigress, Shifu- by *Guest* (Hard to give credit here…)**

 **Our Little Peach Blossom- Tigress, Po *insert child's name*- by JohnLussjj**

 **Losing You- Tigress, Po, Kai- by TiPostorymaker (thanks for watching the vid!)**

 **Tell Me How Proud You Are Shifu- Tigress, Shifu, Tai Lung- by Random Reviewer 1**

 **The Gift- Tigress, Po- by Random Reviewer 1**

 **Kung Fu- Tigress, Kung Fu, Po- by Random Reviewer 1 (I LOVE THIS IDEA)**

 **The Spirit Of Kung Fu- Tigress, Kung Fu (Child Form)- by Random Reviewer 1**

 **I LOVE ALL OF THESE SO BLOODY MUCH! Oh, and one more thing one of the oneshots (4) includes Tigress and Po's child. I have a name in mind but it's up to you. I'm open to other suggestions. Keep the name ideas pouring in!**

 **I will update as soon as I post this, so bye!**


	8. Father's Day

**Hey Guys! Get ready for the TiPo marathon!**

 **I don't own KFP**

Father's Day

Credits to: tigerlover101

Father's Day. A time when anyone who had a father could show their appreciation and love towards them. It all seemed a little bit stupid to Tigress. First of all, she didn't really have a father and second, why should you have one day to love your father, shouldn't you love him anyway? Tigress just didn't understand. She felt as if everyone was luckier than her. Even Po. The panda with a goose for a father.

Tigress was about to punch the training dummy when she heard someone, "I remember when you used to punch the noodles out of that dummy. Time just flies by."

"Master Shifu! I- I didn't see you there…" Tigress looked down as she saw his slight smile.

The one thing that Tigress hated more than anything in the world was awkwardness. Especially towards Shifu. It was then that she remembered everything. When she was taken in, taught how to use the basic stance, became a teenager and even developed feelings for Shifu! She shuddered at the thought. How could she have a crush on her father figure? Ugh. That's it! Shifu was the closest thing to a father that she ever had and ever will have.

"Thank you Master Shifu."

Shifu came closer and started to become curious, "Why?"

"For finding me, for caring, for teaching me, for possibly maybe being…" she trailed off knowing that this was the only chance she had to ask him, eventhough she knew that she probably wouldn't get an answer.

Shifu began to worry. What was it that she felt? What was she holding back all those years?

"Tigress. What has been bothering you all these years? I know that it's much too late to say anything like that, and I am aware that I've lost you. I – I just- didn't want to turn you into- um- Tai Lung-''

It was now or never, " Master, are you proud of me?" the words spat out of her mouth like arrows, dying to plunge into an answer. Just one answer. A meaningful answer.

Shifu almost burst into laughter. This? This was what was causing her restraint and pain? It was his fault for never saying the was proud but he thought that Tigress always knew that he was proud.

"Tigress, of course I am proud of you. You are my daughter. My star pupil. My greatest pride. And I don't think anything can top that."

Every word soothed her soul. She honestly couldn't believe it. Her purpose in life was complete. Without warning, Tigress crouched down and engulfed Shifu into her arms, "You have no idea how much that means to me. Happy Father's Day, Baba."

Tears welled up in Shifu's eyes as he said, "This is by far the best present I have ever received. I love you, my daughter."

After that, Tigress became completely different , she wasn't afraid anymore. But she still liked punching Po. I wonder why (!)

You see, Shifu's first mistake was pride. His second mistake was lack of pride but he knew that Tigress was definitely his greatest pride.


	9. Turn Back Time

**Get Ready To Feel The Thunder!**

 **I don't KFP!**

Turn Back Time

Credits To: AndrewGuy

By this time you should know that nothing happens normally around here. Everyone prays that they can just have one ordinary day. No Chi-stealing bulls, no "machinery beats Kung Fu" peacocks and for God's Sake no crazed psychotic snow leopards. Above all, Tigress goes to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to meditate and pray, just so that nothing happens to Po. Why, you may ask?

Ever since Shen blasted Po with his weapon, Tigress just can't seem to shake it. She would be far beyond repair if she lost him. Of course, she keeps telling herself that this would be the same for all of her friends but she knows that there's something about that panda. Something different. He makes her feel like someone actually cares. _You shouldn't be thinking such things, Tigress!_

Anyway, back at the Jade Palace, guess who was playing Bao Kuei again in the Hall of Heroes. Yep. It was the one and only "Dragon Warrior."

And just as he was about to swing his Bao Kuei stick, Shifu caught him," Panda!"

Po stood stiff with fear and turned around slowly, "Hey Shifu! I- was j-just umm… cleaning… with a stick."

Shifu sighed and shook his head, "Drop the stick and come with me, Po."

So the panda followed, abandoning his game and his imaginary fans.

 _In The Kitchen_

Tigress was sitting at one of the tables, slouching and furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

 _How could he do this to me?_ _I was just fine before he decided to care. Maybe it's just a game. No. Po is not like that, what if he actually likes me? No Tigress. Tell me, when was the last time you were loved? You are a monster, a horrible monster. A monster that no one loves. Now this is what you are going to do. You're gonna act as you did when you first met Po, stop these nightmares and go back to normal. Some warrior!_

She removed her head from the dining table and started panting. This wasn't even her. It was like there was someone in her head trying to make her more miserable than she already was. She was at the breaking point, so she just let the tears flow. Everything that built up over the years just spewed out. She really couldn't take it anymore.

 _Back with Shifu and Po_

"WHAT!" Po screamed in disbelief.

"It's true. And you, Dragon Warrior, will get that last Shuyong seed back." Shifu explained calmly, though he was freaking out inside.

After Po defeated Fenghuang with little "mastery of time" incident, Po burned all the seeds. Or so he thought. Fenhuang had actually escaped the so called oblivion and gotten back one last seed not long ago and Zeng had found out and told Shifu. This was big trouble. Really big trouble. She could not control time anymore but she could turn back time.

The Shuyong is the legendary Tree of Time, when it bears its fruit, it contains seeds of time. When the seeds are dropped or destroyed, they turn back time but the last seed was with Fenghuang, meaning that she could turn back time to the very moment Po became Dragon Warrior. Bad idea.

Po was done for. He couldn't go through all that again! It would bring back Tai-Lung! Oh God. He knew who to talk to: Tigress. She always gave the best advice that he understood. Unlike Shifu's confusing words of wisdom.

He ran to the kitchen to get a snack to help him think and then find Tigress but instead he found Tigress first. For a second, he thought that his eyesight was faltering him. Tigress crying?

"Tigress?" Po asked caustiously.

Tigress immediately wiped her tears and sprung off her seat. Trying to look hardcore," Po! Don't scare me like that! Shouldn't you be training?" she stuttered.

Po came closer to her," Tigress."

"Po, really, it's nothing. See? I'm fine."

"Tigress. The truth."

She sighed and looked into his eyes, ''I'm a monster and I know that I don't deserve any of this. It just took so long to kick back into my system. I- I- can't Po. I just feel like g-giving up."

Po was breaking at every word she said," Tigress, stop."

He hugged her almost at once as she buried her head into his fur. At this moment, Po realised that he was doing something that he never thought he would do in his life. He placed his paw on her cheeks and said, "You're not a monster. You have to stop saying these things to yourself. You have no idea how many people care about you. Shifu cares, Monkey cares, Mantis cares, Crane cares, Viper cares and I- I care for you very deeply Tigress. Do this one thing for me. Promise me that you will never ever do this to yourself ever again."

Tigress was taken aback by his words. She had no choice, "I promise." She gave him a small, but warm, genuine smile.

"Ah. There's my Tigress." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She was practically glowing with happiness but she remembered the task that was at hand. Her smile faded away and she went back to being hardcore. Tigress pushed Po away but he could see sorrow in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Po. I didn't think this would happen. I only agreed to it because I was caught up in the moment. I thought it was a game. I'm so sorry."

Tears started to spill again. Po started to sense betrayal, fear and something else. Love? No.

"Tigress, what's happening?"

She pulled out the last Shuyong seeds receiving a wide eyed response from Po, " TIGRESS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she dropped the last of the Shuyong.

 _BOOM!_

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Po was falling from the sky. Oh no. This was the moment he became Dragon Warrior.

He hit the concrete ground with a crunching pain as the life changing words were uttered by Oogway, "The universe has chosen the Dragon Warrior!"

 _Tigress, how could you?_

 **THE END.**

 **I KNOW! PLOT TWIST! Hope you enjoyed this update! Credits to go AndrewGuy! Thank you for this mind blowing idea! Tigress is still a respectable warrior, she just got caught up in the moment. I'm not trying to make her seem bad, so yeah!**

 **Have a nice day xxxx!**


	10. Is He Proud?

**Many of you have requested that '' Turn Back Time'' should be a full story so I will be doing that after I complete this collection of oneshots. Please review on my last oneshot and enjoy this one!**

Is He Proud?

Credits to: Guest (don't know who but thanks )

"There you go, you're a natural Tigress." Po praised.

"Finally, I'm actually as good as you at something!" she grumbled.

Since the break of dawn, Po has been trying to teach her to master her inner peace and let go of her past. All he did was demonstrate a few times and she got the hang of it. By "a few" I mean about a hundred times. She came to accept that Po was in fact better than her at everything. Even mental acuity, and that's saying something!

"Tigress, you just have to believe that you can do something. I have been a big, fat panda for my whole life so I'm pretty sure that a gorgeous, smart tiger can do anything. Oh, and Tigress, I'm proud of you."

The words hit her like thousands of arrows. _He's proud of me._

"Thank you, Po. That means a lot to me." She managed to say.

Po came closer to her from his previous position and took her paw in his, "Next time, you need to move your hands a little further down, when you swirl, like this." His low voice tickled against her neck but good things never last forever.

He broke away knowing that she liked her personal space and she responded, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Out of nowhere, Tigress's restraint broke free. Something had escaped from her," Po, you're my best friend and I never thought I would ask you this but is Shifu proud of me?she breathed after letting it out.

"There are some things that you won't believe if I just tell you, so I have to show you. Come with me."

Excitement tingled inside her as they ran to Shifu's personal archives. Wait. Personal Archives?

"Po! We can't go in there! That's Shifu's privacy!" Tigress whispered.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He assured her.

"I hope this plan is better than the one where you decided to cook rice in your stomach by eating it raw and drinking boiling water." She recounted the memory and many other ones since the panda stumbled into her life.

"This one's better, because it's gonna work, Ti." He said.

He crept into the room, using "panda stealth mode" and pulled out a specific scroll. Suddenly, the sound of Oogway's staff that was passed down to Shifu was heard, hitting the floor rhythmically.

"It's Shifu! Take the scroll and run!" Po gasped

He handed the scroll to Tigress and they bolted out of the room.

 _In the barracks_

"When I'm bored, I actually read Shifu's archives. I know it's an invasion of privacy but the things he writes about never fails to make me smile. Oh, and his undying love for Mei-Ling, along with his man crush on Master Yao." Po explained

Tigress smirked at the thought of Po reading and giggled internally, not wanting to show any affection. She opened the scroll and watched it slide down to the floor. Po edged closer to Tigress as she cuddled into his warm fur and started reading. It scribed:

 _Tigress, there are some things I have never been able to tell you, because of my fear of the past, my weakness. I see you train harder than the others everyday, just to earn a simple smile from me but I can't help but restrain it. I can't care for you like I want to. I can't be a father. I hate myself so much for not being able to tell you this. Trust me, it hurts to know that I can't ever make my own daughter happy but someday, I will work up the courage to confront you. Just wait for me, daughter._

 _Love from, Baba._

Tears pricked at her eyes as she looked away from the scroll. She just wanted to walk away but a firm grip stopped her," Ti."

Po wrapped his arms around her in desperation, no part of her wanted to scream out, she wanted to be held by him. They didn't say anything to each other, it was one of these moments that made Po's love grow for Tigress. They sat against the wall of Po's room, Tigress engulfed in Po's body, in peace. Every so often, she would start to cry but Po wouldn't allow it.

Master Shifu was looking through his scrolls, wondering whether to tell Tigress the truth, or let her find out herself. As he browsed through the shelf, he found that one scroll was missing. _Oh No._

Shifu darted to the barracks, his enlarged eyes looking in every nook and cranny of Tigress's room. He ran and ran past Po's room at the very end of the corridor. _Wait._ Shifu back-tracked to Po's room. He froze at the sight before his eyes. Tigress lay in Po's arms, with her hands intertwined round the back of his neck. Po comforted her, rubbing circles into her back," It's okay." He cooed.

A grin emerged onto his face, a warm glow thawing his heart. _The panda. I'm not surprised. You know from this angle, they're really cute together. Ahemm… maybe I'll just leave them in peace._

 **THE END**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	11. Our Little Peach Blossom

**Heyyy!**

 **Thank you guys for all this support! I did get a few names that were suggested but I counted the number of people that wanted to keep the child's name the same and the number that came up with new ideas. Most of you wanted to hear mine so yeah.**

 **Her name is Dongmei (winter plum). She is a tiger that resembles most things from her father, so she is technically a panger (panda and tiger) Read on and enjoy!**

Our Little Peach Blossom

Credits to: JohnLussjj

"TIGRESS!" Po screamed, like he had seen a ghost.

"Po! You made me jump." She blushed as she had been caught again.

"Tigress, how many times have I told you not to train! You need to relax, and I read somewhere that this is a crucial stage for the baby to develop." He stated, pulling out a scroll about pregnancy.

Po approached her and lifted her up, bridal style, "I can't risk losing you again, or the baby. Please."  
When Po found out that Tigress was pregnant, a horrible incident had occurred. Bandits. Of course, they could handle it but Taotie's, sphere of acupressure hit Tigress, right where her womb was, resulting in her almost bleeding to death. It was a tragic day for Po and ever since then, he has loved Tigress every day as if it was her last.

"I know, I'm sorry" she sighed while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Po shook his head with a slight smirk on his face. He carried her all the way to their room and he placed her on the bed only to see that she had fallen asleep. _I can't leave her alone here, the baby is due any day now._ He thought, his whole facial expression filled with worry.

He took her into his arms and soothed her until he knew she was in a trance. You could tell by the way her face softened, her eyelids stopped fluttering every so often and she just, well, looked _in peace._

Master Shifu was walking to his meditation room with his hands behind his back, in a formal manner when he saw the Dragon Warrior and his most prized possession together. _I'm happy she found love, even when I couldn't give her any and even though I thought I doubted Po, I know now that he would never hurt my daughter. Plus, I'm getting a GRANDBABY!_

Shifu must have been standing there a long time because Po looked up and said, " Oh hey, Master Shifu! Can I get you anything?"

His eyes widened, "Sorry, it's nothing. I'm just- I want to thank you Po."

"For what?" Po asked, intrigued.

After sighing, Shifu responded," Thank you for falling from the sky. Thank you for being the Dragon Warrior. Thank you for loving Tigress and I'm merely proud of you both for the baby."

Po grinned with appreciation, he clearly would expect Shifu to say something like this.

"Your welcome, Master."

 _Later that night_

Tigress was still asleep. Po never left her side, this is why he keeps dumplings in his bedroom. Did you think his didn't eat the whole day?

Anyway, Tigress had awoken from her slumber with the most terrible pain. Her pupils contracted and at once, she knew. _The baby._

"AAAAHHHHH! PO!" she yelled so much that even the stone hearted would shed a tear at the sound.

Po shot up from his position. He knew exactly what to do," Tigress. Listen to me. It is going to hurt, I know it will but you have to stay strong. I will be holding your hand the whole time. Okay?"

She nodded slowly and painfully. He scooped her up and zoomed out of her bedroom.

"CRANE!" he screamed.

Not just Crane, but everyone gathered around Po with worry and panic, even Zeng!

"Crane, I need you to fly her over to the nearest hospital. Make sure she's in a vertical position and Viper, go with her for moral support." He instructed.

"On it!" they shouted statically but in sync.

Crane clutched her by the vest and Viper slithered and coiled around his neck," Tigress?" she saw that she was not moving, "Tigress!"

"SHE'S UNCONSIOUS! GO, GO, GO!" Po had never freaked out this much in his life.

The three disappeared almost at once.

"Okay guys, we need to meet them there as soon as possible. I need to be with her when she's in labour. Zeng, bring the necessities and fly there. The rest of us need to RUN!" He made sure that he emphasized the very last work to point out that it was of the utmost importance.

Everyone shot out of the Jade Palace, running as far as their legs could take them.

 _Oh Tigress. Please fight. You have to live, I don't know what I would do without you. What would I tell the baby? Please. I love you._

 _In the hospital_

"Dad?" Po asked.

"I got here as soon as I could. I can't miss the birth of my grandbaby!" exclaimed Mr Ping.

"Thanks, dad." He smiled gently.

Only one other person could relate, Shifu.

At the end of the corridor, a female rabbit midwife found Po and filled him in on the details, "Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Your wife is awake and wants you to be with her while we deliver the baby but there may be some complications." She quietened down near the last words.

"WHAT! NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'COMPLICATIONS'?" he yelled, anger rising up inside of him.

"It- I- It's because it's a hybrid female so…" the midwife stuttered.

"Just let me see her."  
"Right this way sir."

Po opened the door and saw Tigress more drained out than he could ever remember her being. _No._

The worst started to enter his thoughts. _I know lots of women that have died from childbirth, what if Tigress…_

He rushed to her side immediately and held her hand. Tigress's eyelids fluttered open, " Po?" she asked in fatigue.

Po took her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks, "I was so worried about you."

"It's oka- AAAHHHH!"

"Her contractions are every ten minutes, we need to get the baby out NOW!" cried a surgeon.

"Okay Tigress, are you ready?" Po asked receiving a small nod from her.

"Push!"

She used all her muscles in her entire body yelping in pain," PO!"

"Come on Tigress! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!" he assured her.

"ONE LAST PUSH. COME ON!"

She tried again one more time pushing harder than before. Letting all her memories escape, flashbacks, nightmares, dreams, hatred, love. Then, she roared. A sound that no one had heard from her in a long, long time.

"It's a success!" yelled a surgeon.

Everyone in the room cheered. A tired Tigress leaned on Po as he kissed her forehead, "I'm proud of you, Ti."

Twenty minutes later, they saw her beautiful face, "Tigress, it's her." Po whispered as he heard the wails of his daughter.

Tigress took the baby in her arms, "We're parents Po, we did it."

Po analysed the features of her face as everyone gathered around them, "She's beautiful. Just like you."

He could see that her tail was shorter than a feline and her eyes…

"Tigress, she has my eyes!"

"That she does, and I hope she grows up to be just like you Po."

" No way! I want a mini Tigress!" he retorted earning giggles from all around the room.

Zeng stepped forward giving Tigress a winter plum, knowing that she would be starving, "Thank you Zeng."

"Congratulations Master Tigress and Master Po." Zeng honked.

Just as Tigress was about to take a bite from her plum, the baby beat her to it.

"Yep. She definitely has your appetite!" Tigress chuckled.

Po blushed but was saved from his embarrassment by his father, "What are you going to name her Po?"

"I think I know." He whispered it into Tigress's ear. She nodded, "Dongmei." They chimed in key.

Shifu placed his hand on Tigress, "I wish you nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Master."

Everyone decided to leave them in peace as Po engulfed Tigress in a bear hug, with a passionate kiss.

That night, they stared into Dongmei's beautiful eyes, knowing that their lives would be changed forever. They made a vow to their daughter:

 _We will cherish you until fate steps in the way. We will give you the love that we never had and we will protect you. We will love you even if you grow to hate us. No one will ever hurt you, or make you feel unworthy. You will always be our little Peach Blossom._

 _Love Mama and Baba._

 **THE END**

 **FAV AND REVIEW!**

 **Thank you to John Lussjj for this amazing idea!**


	12. Author's Note

**Heyy! Thanks for the comments! Unfortunately, I will not be able to update until Saturday…**

 **I'M SO SORRY**

 **I HATE IT WHEN I HAVE TO DO THIS UGHHHHHH**

 **Thank you.**

 **So sorry**

 ***goes and cries***


	13. Losing You

**Heyyy! I'm finally going to update! I know its two days late but I have a really high temperature and nothing was getting to me until today. So I know how to start the story now. Hope you enjoy!**

 **PS: I feel like I let everyone down and I am truly sorry.**

Losing You

Credits to: Tipostorymaker

 _You can do this. We have been through this many times. Ugh! What if I don't come back? I can't keep these kind of promises, she'll hate me for this._

Po kicked a huge rock while racking his brain for some sort of speech.

Kai was on his way to the Panda Village and it was all up to the Dragon Warrior to defeat Kai and restore balance and peace to the universe. But there was one thing. He was not a master of Chi. Only a master of Chi could defeat Kai and he hardly knew what Chi even was. Tigress was right, this was not going to work, even with a Panda army of his own.

He wasn't the Dragon Warrior, he wasn't a panda and he certainly was not a goose. _Who am I? I don't feel like I fit in anywhere._

Po couldn't come to terms with the fact that you don't need to fit in to be great. All the previous warriors had some quirks of their own but he just couldn't accept his.

He had to see Tigress. Po wasn't as confident as he would be. Even if his self esteem was low, he would always have some, he would never let himself fall apart. No one was allowed to see that. He wasn't hardcore or anything. Well, it's hard to explain.

Whenever someone was upset, no matter who it was, he would take it upon himself to fix things. To be honest, he was thinking about talking to Kai. Maybe he would surrender. _No he wouldn't you idiot._ Okay, maybe he wouldn't. Po was feeling too low to fight, to even eat, so he had to speak with Tigress. Although he was her punching dummy, she never liked it when he was hurting.

Po walked to one of the huts, hoping that he would receive some helpful advice. He knocked on the door gently, almost worrying that in the state he was in, he would break the door down.

"Who is it?" he heard her dull voice emanating from inside the room.

"It's me, Po."

He could literally feel her eyes brighten up and this confused him, "Come in."  
He pushed the door open and walked up to her. She could immediately see the pain in his eyes, mixed with a serious case of worry.

"Why does it have to be me? This is the worst time to be hurting yet I can't stop myself from it. You were right, Tigress. This is not going to work. I- I need someone stronger. I need Oogway but he's in Kai's possession. What do I do? I can't find inner peace after all of this. I can't dig any deeper. Who am I, Tigress? You have to help me, I can feel myself falling apart." He breathed, shocked by how much he had let out.

Tigress looked at him with worry. _He really is hurting._

"Po… I- I don't really know what I can do to help. You know that I can't feel anything. I have some trouble with that but maybe you can do one thing."

"And what's that?" he moved slightly closer, desperate for a cure or at least some closure.

"You know that the only way to defeat him is to be in the spirit world right?" she urged him to understand.

"Yeah… What are you getting at?" he twiddled with his fingers in confusion.

"Po, I don't want to keep losing people. If you ever find a way into the spirit realms, please come back." She choked out.

 _No, I can't do this. Okay, you've been preparing this. You knew she would make you promise. You knew she would cling onto you. Come on Po._

"Tigress, I know that but you have the Furious Five, Master Shifu to look upto as a father. There's no telling whether I will come back or not. I will definitely try. But I don't think I will make it back and if I don't, I don't want you to cry over me. I'm not worth it. I'm just your friend, people get over deaths all the time. When Master Oogway passed on, Master Shifu managed to cope after a while- "

He stopped midway when he noticed the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "You're not _worth_ crying over? You make me feel worthy, Po. You mean so much to me, I can't believe this is really happening."

"I can't believe it either. I had my head so far up in the sky that I thought I just had to kill him with the Wuxi Finger Hold. I can only try, he's the strongest one yet."

He could see that Tigress was shaking, no tears, just cold.

"Come here." He ushered her assuringly.

She almost fell into his arms and clung onto his fur, "Don't go. Plea-se" her voice started to crack while tears were shed onto his fur.

He lifted her chin up and used his thumb to wipe her tears away, "I never thought I'd make the stoic Master Tigress cry." He joked, with a sense of truth in his voice.

She slightly chuckled at his remark.

Po's eyes widened.

"And I didn't think you would laugh either."

She grinned slightly but remembered Po's situation.

"Just try, Po. For me." She whispered.

He detatched his body from hers and nodded. He had to try.

 _The thing is, he never did come back. After defeating Kai, Po was drained out, so much that even Oogway couldn't do anything. They tried the Peach Tree. But it was too late. He was gone._

 _Tigress never uttered a word from that day. Po broke down her wall of anger, he formed into love and left her ice-cold. Everytime she opened her mouth, everyone was expectant and longed to hear her voice again but she just coughed or sighed. She went back to punching ironwood trees and went under so much physical training that her body eventually gave out._

 _As a father, Shifu arranged Tigress's marriage. It was unhealthy. He wouldn't let her die without giving her a glimpse at family life. She went along with it but she never spoke. He husband tried very hard. He was a snow-leopard, nothing like Tai-Lung. He cared for her very much and she could almost see specks of Po in him._

 _No one else could complete her. All of China became dull, like a wasteland._

 _Tigress died with a broken heart. She died without ever finding inner peace._

 _But at least she lived to know what love felt like._

 **Don't kill me for the ending! It was requested!**

 **Please review**


	14. Tell Me How Proud You Are, Shifu

**Heyyy!**

 **Question from Anonymous: How could you do this to me every story as of late seems to be like this, whyyyy?**

 **Answer: *giggle* keep in mind that these are requests, I am merely writing the oneshot and expanding it. Sorry if you felt that way, there are much more cheery ones coming your way.**

Tell Me How Proud You Are, Shifu

Credits To: Random Reviewer 1

After Tai-Lung's death, only Tigress noticed that Shifu was just not the same. Po came to apologise to him a few times but Shifu kept reassuring him that it was for the good. One time, Tigress actually heard him cry. It broke her, it left her feeling useless. Why couldn't he see that she was there for him? Why wasn't she ever treated like his daughter? There was only one answer. Tai-Lung stole all his love and made him bitter and cold and she had to soak up all of his negativity. Tai-Lung made her life a misery. Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like if she had never met Shifu, if she was still living in that dump. That "orphanage".

In the opposite room, there was a panda, reflecting the feline's thoughts. He had basically killed Shifu's son. How could he ever live with that? He knew that Shifu was actually dying inside and he was alone. A lot. Po was just a panda who had dreamed of going on missions with the Furious Five and now that he was actually the Dragon Warrior, he couldn't believe it. On his worst days, he had thought of running away and giving the Dragon Warrior name to one of the Five, preferably Tigress. He had always seen her as the most awesome of all. She just lacked one thing. Affection.

 _I need to talk to Tigress._ Po wanted to clear things up with her and he wanted to more than he already knew about Tai-Lung. Who could be better than Shifu's daughter for this? (Well, at least he thought she was taken in by Shifu. Lately, they seemed to be growing even further apart, because of him. All because he killed Tai-Lung. Ugh.)

 _I need to talk to Po._ Tigress wanted to know what Shifu and Po talked about, that day he went to apologise, the day Shifu had shed his tears of loss. Tigress was not at all angry with Po in any way. Yes, he did kill Tai-Lung, but she needed to know exactly why he was so upset. If she died, she knew that Shifu wouldn't cry over it. She wasn't worth anything. She was just an outsider to him. He even told Po that he was proud of him. But not her. _WHY AM I NEVER LOVED!?_ She screamed internally but breathed in and out to calm herself.

She slid open the door to her room and searched for Po. A second later, he emerged from his room too, seeking Tigress, "Oh Tigress! I was just coming to look for you!" he exclaimed.

"So was I." she replied dully.

"Po, there is something I need to ask you." She hesitated.

"Go ahead."

"That day you went to apologise to Shifu about- y-ou know, what did he say?" she stuttered.

Po's face drooped, "That's the thing. I wish I knew how he really felt. That's why I'm here, talking to you. I thought you knew. All he ever told me was that I was a good decision."

Tigress was hopeless. All she ever wanted to do was make Shifu proud, now she realised that nothing was ever going to change. No. Wait. How could she be so stupid?

"Po! Have you ever heard the tale of Tai-Lung's weakness?" she sounded too enthusiastic for her tone.

Po started to feel a bit anxious, "N-no, why?"

"Well, legend has it that there was a day when Shifu was truly disappointed in him. While training, Tai-Lung had never quite been able to master the ability that you have."

Curiousness crept into him, "Go on."

"Restraint. Remember that day he made you practice with the Iron Turtle Shells? Well, Tai-Lung's weakness was his temper. He got so angry that he actually broke the mechanism and the ones you trained with are the replicas. Handmade by the crafters in the village. It took two years to repair them again. Shifu was shocked that Tai-Lung would do such a thing because it was the first artefact that he had ever handled and had soon become his last. He was wrong. Tai-Lung had so much to learn, he was never perfect. Once Shifu had realised that his love for Tai-Lung had blinded him, he shook it off. Now he's dead for the very reason. It's not your fault, Po. It's Shifu's fault. If he had taken action sooner, none of this would have happened. Woah. I think I just answered my own question. I know why he doesn't love me like he loved Tai-Lung!"

"So that's why he hates himself. Because he knew Tai-Lung was going to die and he didn't do anything to stop it!" Po felt a bit proud of himself when put the pieces together.

"Wait. How do you know all this?" he asked.

Tigress smirked and winked, "I have my ways, panda."

 _Did she just wink at me?_ Po rubbed his eyes as if he was dreaming.

"Okay. I have an idea. Follow me Po."

 _In the training hall_

Po helped Tigress secure the Iron Turtle Shells to her hands and feet, "These are…. Moderately heavy. Not that I can't handle it. Shifu never let me use these. I presume you know what to do?"

Po nodded in response. They just had to carry out their plan. He walked outside Shifu's meditation room to and fro as to get his attention, "OH GUYS! CHECK OUT TIGRESS USING THE IRON TURTLE SHELLS!" he yelled suggestively.

From inside the room, Shifu's ears twitched and his eyes widened. _No. She can't be. I specifically told her not to._

Po had already ran off when Shifu bolted out from the room to the training hall where Po and Tigress sneered. Tigress couldn't hold in her laughter, she had never ever done anything like this in her life before. Po held up a porcelain plate and she swung her heavy arm to hit it and successfully missed. Restraint was the key to the truth.

Shifu yelled almost like he had never yelled before, "TIGRESS! YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!"

Tigress stopped dead in her tracks, her fur stood on end as an impact of his tone, "I-I'm s-s-sorry"

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR A WORD FROM YOU-"

Tigress cut him off, "Why not Shifu?"

Po dropped his plate and Shifu stood as still as a statue. Tigress had never called him that before. She had normally said 'Master' or 'Master Shifu' but this shocked her. How did she get the courage to do that? Even she will never know.

"Why am I here? Why should I care if I'm treated like dirt around here? No one respects me for who I am. They're just scared of my tough look. You never loved me, y-y-you never c-cared for me. All I've ever lived for is to make you proud b-but… TAI-LUNG STOLE THAT FROM ME!" she fell to the ground and started to sob.

Although he was breaking inside Shifu shouted back, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE WAS MY SON!"

"AND WHO WAS I?" Tigress roared.

Po tried to speak up, "Master Shifu, I really think you should leave right now, she's not in good shape."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Po. I'm leaving." He grumbled, turned around with his hands behind his back and walked away.

For the first time, Po was really mad at Shifu. He narrowed his eyes toward him and shook his head in disgust. _Can't he see that it's time to let go? He has a daughter. I'm beginning to think that he_ _ **had**_ _a daughter._

Po crouched down next to her and pulled her in, while she still buried her face in her hands, "It's okay." He tried to calm her down but her sobs turned into choking wails.

Po started to gently stroke her, fearing that she was so fragile that she could fall apart. All of a sudden, Tigress flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his fur, "D-d-d-d-don't tell anyone t-that I c-c-cried." Her words came out in stammers.

"Don't worry, I won't." he whispered.

Po lifted her chin to be level with his face, revealing her bright, bloodshot eyes. He inwardly gasped, "Oh my… You really let it get to you, didn't you?" he questioned her. Tears threatening to spill from his own eyes.

"What?"

"The hatred."

"Why are you crying?" she was confused on the effect she had on him.

"You have no idea. No one deserves to feel this way, Tigress. You are a beautiful, smart feline but you believed those illusions, and now, you feel like you've fallen into a deep, dark abyss."

Tigress tilted her head slightly, in wonder, "How did you know?"

"I know that feeling very well. I hate it so much. Sometimes, when everyone is asleep, I cry so much that I can't breathe, and I know you have as well." He looked into her worried eyes.

"You do?" she breathed.

In response, Po caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes. He edged in closer towards her as she closed the anticipating gap between them, replacing it with a kiss full of passion and love. Tigress playfully pinned him to the ground, placing little kisses all over his face. When they broke away, Po got back up and they both chuckled.

"It's not wrong to feel broken or weak, Tigress. I'll always be there for you."

She smiled, receiving a gasp, "OH MY LORD! Where has that smile been all my life?! Am I in heaven?" he laughed.

"And just for that Po, you're getting another kiss."

 _That Night_

Before walking back to her room for an exhausting day, Tigress found a note outside her door.

It said:  
 _I love you more than I will ever love Tai-Lung. I was just scared that I would turn you into something that would kill me even more. You are my second chance and I'm not going to give that up for anything. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Please accept my apology. I'll understand if you don't._

 _Love from Baba._

 **THE END.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
Review!  
Like!  
Follow!**


	15. The Gift

**Heyyy! Some people have told me to make a part 2 for my previous fic and turn back time. I'm considering it, so just let me get through these requests first. Thank you for all the support!**

The Gift

Credits To: Random Reviewer 1

"Okay Dad! Just wait a sec!" Po called out in frustration.

Mr Ping had been wearing Po out and Po was sick of it. He was the Dragon Warrior now, he didn't need to help in his father's restaurant but he had to. You guys know Mr Ping! The way he made Po feel guilty when he had to be thrown out of the Jade Palace and when Po had "special Kung Fu training with Monkey" but he had to clean the shop. There was no way he was going to get out of this situation alive.

"Ugh! I just hate this SO much!" Po emphasized parts of his sentence, meaning for Mr Ping to hear it but he didn't.

When he finished delivering soup to a table, his dad handed him three more bowls and said, "Tables Three, Four and Six need refills!"

Po groaned once more, but found himself getting through the day. As dawn turned to dusk and the shop was closed, Mr Ping sat Po down at a table.

"What is it Dad?" Po felt a bit anxious, he knew it was going to be something serious.

"Po, you know that I'm old and frail. I don't know how much longer I have left-''

"Dad, what are you trying to say?"

"When I die, I need you to take care of the noodle shop and-"

"But Dad, I'm the _Dragon Warrior!"_ he stretched out his words in annoyance.

"Son, just promise me that the noodle shop keeps running." Mr Ping urged.

"Fine. But on super important missions, I have to close the shop." Po began to talk some sense into him.

"I believe we have a deal."

Po smiled and hugged his dad but became worried at his father's speech of death. Before he could say anything, Mr Ping broke the silence, "You are not getting any younger Po! And I want a grandson! You and Tigress really need to pick up the pace. I mean seriously! Time won't be kind on you!"

"Dad!" Po moaned but chuckled. "It's only been one year since we got married! I don't know if she's ready for that kind of commitment."

"Well, she'd better be…" 

_Next Day_

Po woke up to find Tigress sprawled all over him, rising and falling.

"Tigress! Wake up!" He poked at her.

"Mmmmh… Wha-what? Is it night time already?" she muttered in her sleep.

"No Ti, it's morning and we are going to be late for training. We both know what that means! An angry Master Shifu and that means he'll get the wrong _message_ and then we are DEAD MEAT!" he yelled the last part, anticipating the worst to happen, not that it would be bad, just that Po would be beaten to a bloody pulp.

Tigress shot up and looked as if something had just clicked, "Oh my gosh! I nearly forgot! Thank you, Po." Tigress exclaimed.

She kissed him on the cheek but that was clearly not enough. Po pulled her into him and smashed his lips to hers causing Tigress to purr too loudly. It was big news that Sifu even allowed emotional barriers in the Jade Palace but lately, both of them had been pushing it, "Now you are free to leave, Tigress." He smirked.

She brought her paw up to her lips and blushed but looked down, not wanting the panda to see the crimson hiding behind her fur.

 _After Training_

Po had noticed that Tigress was hiding something. Her mood kept changing in the blink of and eye and she asked Master Shifu if she could leave training earlier than the others. He grinned slightly and accepted, leaving Po baffled.

Once Po had eaten almost all of Monkey's almond cookies, he went to the barracks to look for Tigress in their room (Yep, they shared a room now!).

There was no sign of her anywhere but there was a box with a ribbon tied around it perfectly and a note attached to it saying, "To my panda"

Po felt a small smile forming on his face, excited for what he was about to see and opened the box. He gasped at the sight.

It was a handcrafted, small model of Po wrapping his arms around Tigress from behind, resting his arms on her slightly bigger stomach. _I- I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!_

"Like what you see?" a voice called.

Po turned around and ran to engulf Tigress in his arms, "Happy One Year Anniversary, Po!" she chuckled.

"Tigress! We're going to be parents! I'm so proud of you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! How far along are you? Does anyone know? Do you know the gender?-" Po spat so many questions at her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there. I'm only ten weeks, so I don't know the gender and _everyone_ knows. I just wanted it to be a surprise for our anniversary."

Po placed his paw on her stomach and grinned in disbelief and he was ready for this responsibility and the future ahead of them. Tigress put her paw over his and kneeled down to the level he was at. Po moved in towards her, kissing her slowly, forgetting all the troubles in his life. Tigress was definitely ready and she didn't want to share this life with anyone else. He started planting multiple kisses across her face and down her neck, earning a purr, but reconnected to her lips again.

Once they broke away, Po picked up the model, "I'm going to keep this until the day I die."

"I had it made by your father." 

"What! I never knew he could carve!" the panda just couldn't believe it.

Too much information was taking over his brain but he remembered his present for Tigress.

"Oh! You didn't think I had forgotten about you, did you? I have a special surprise planned."

 _Later That Night_

Po and Tigress sat at the Sacred Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom with a candle-lit feast before them.

Po had made his dad's Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup, along with some sticky dumplings and steamed bean buns. As they ate that night, they knew that their world was going to be changed forever.

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Tigress. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, my yin-yang warrior."

 **THE END.**

 **Review!**

 **Follow!  
Like!**


	16. Kung Fu - Part One

Kung Fu (Part One)

Credits To: Random Reviewer 1

Po placed his paws on Tigress's waist, turning her position slightly, making her feet stiffer and more connected to the ground. Then he took her paws in his from behind, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Po lowered his head down to be cradled against Tigress's neck as he guided her arms to swirl and her feet in the right direction. They both closed their eyes, absorbing the scent of each other, letting the energy flow throughout their bodies, in complete connection to the world, "Now breathe, Tigress" he whispered in a husky, loving voice.

She exhaled, letting go of her troubles and anxiety that she was letting Po touch her. She felt… elated. A new emotion entering her system. _**Love.**_

She opened her eyes again and Po detached himself from her. As much as she longed for his sweet touch, she came to realise that after two whole years of training with Po, she had finally mastered inner peace.

Tigress let out a unique squeal of delight, sealed with a purr, wrapping her arms affectionately around Po's neck, "Thank you so much!"

Po chuckled as he replied, "You're welcome."

Not expecting this kind of display of liking, Po suggested an idea to get closer to Tigress while she was in the mood, "You have worked really hard, Tigress. Maybe… you should have a peach and we should talk. Besides, I still don't know your favourite colour!" Po reminded her.

Tigress couldn't refuse. Po had just helped her achieve something that she doubted that she could ever do.

"Of course, Po." She replied with a small smile.

Po didn't want to push it, he didn't want to make a great big deal that she smiled or laughed or squealed. That would just bring her out of her joyful trance. He just wanted her to be happy, for once. They walked to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom in silence. Not an awkward silence, just an enlightened silence. They both just felt closer together after all those years. Tigress finally came to accept him and Po finally cracked a smile from her.

Po slouched against the tree first and Tigress joined him after a few moments of gazing out onto the misty valley. She breathed in the fragrance of the air, that nice, warm feeling entered her again.

Po handed her a peach and they both bit into the succulent fruit at the same time. The panda felt the need to ask her the same question that he had been trying to find the answer to for many years.

"So, Tigress, what _is_ your favourite colour?"

She sighed and looked towards him while shaking her head, "You never give up, do you, Dragon Warrior?" she paused, but began again, "My favourite colour is fulvous."

Po made a scrunched up, confused face, "Who's that?"

"It's a colour, Po. The colour of my fur. I know it sounds self-centred, but when I was younger, I knew I wasn't much to look at but I always thought my fur was somewhat attractive. I remember when I was eight years old, Master Shifu consoled me when I was upset because I was crying that I was ugly but he said 'Anyone could fall for your fulvous fur'. I had the same reaction as you but then he told me that it was the name for my deep orange part of my fur." She explained.

Po tried to phrase his words correctly, "I've always found you… attractive."

Tigress's eyes widened at his remark but she quickly changed the topic. She remembered something that Master Oogway had asked her when she was a teenager.

"Po, if you could pick one abstract thing to come to life as a being, what would it be?" she asked, anticipating his response.

"Ummm… This is going to sound deep but… umm- Love."

Tigress became a little bit worried at his answer, "Why?"

"Well, I've never really known true love in my whole life. I've only been hated or cared for and I've never really known my real father. No one truly loves me but it would be good to find someone that does."

Po sniffled at the end of his sentence, tears threatening to spill from his jaded green eyes. _No! You are not going to cry in front of her!_

He felt a paw landing on his shoulder and a feline looking at him with her concerned, firey orange eyes.

Po cleared his throat and began again, "Now it's your turn. What would you choose?" he asked.

"Now that one's easy. Kung Fu!" she beamed.

"Wait, but it's a physical skill." Po argued.

"Yes but you can't exactly feel it. It's not tangible, it's spiritual." She felt proud of her explanation.

The panda and the tiger kept talking until dusk, when something wondrous happened.

An army of peach blossom petals whirled around mysteriously, sending Po and Tigress to their feet, revealing an ancient Kung-Fu Master.

They both gasped and bowed in respect, "Master Oogway."

Oogway chuckled and began to speak, "Good to see you Master Tigress and Dragon Warrior. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation from the spirit realms. Tigress, I see that you have remembered that question I had asked you long ago and I would like to grant you that wish. I am turning the art of Kung Fu into a being, possessing all the physical and spiritual elements in one. Po, I sadly cannot grant you your wish due to one reason. You possess so much love in your heart for someone, so bring the abstract feeling of Love into a being will ruin your feelings for your loved one. I am truly sorry. I must return to the spirit realms again. You only have three days to be with the spirit of Kung Fu but you have to make sure that no one else finds out about him or the whole universe could be thrown in to chaos. I wish you luck on your journeys young warriors and bid you farewell."

Po and Tigress had so much to ask and called out for the wise master, "Master Oogway wait!"

Before they knew it, Oogway has disappeared again leaving something to appear from mist. All they could see was its silhouette. Tigress watched in anticipation as the creature emerged.

It was a mountain cat. Both of their faces drooped.

"Excuse me, is this the Valley of Peace? I'm Kung Fu and I'm here to take Master Tigress on a spiritual journey."

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Don't worry guys! There will be a Part 2 as my next update!**

 **Review!  
Follow!**

 **Like!**


	17. Kung Fu - Part Two

Kung Fu – Part Two

Credits To: Random Reviewer 1

Both of the warriors stood as still as statues, frozen in wonder at what they had seen. Po stuttered, trying to say something but no words would actually come out of his mouth, he was tongue tied. Tigress said nothing but collectively joined some words together and managed to spit them out.

"I am Master Tigress and I am honoured that the Art of Kung Fu itself has graced me with his presence." She bowed deeply with respect.

The mountain cat stepped forward and the setting sun enhanced his muscular body and sculpted face.

"No, it is I who should be honoured as I have witnessed Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior. It is a pleasure."

Kung Fu bowed to them and got on one knee to kiss Tigress's paw. Her heart fluttered to the touch of his lips, as they were barely pressed to her fur, just grazing upon her paw almost playfully.

Po frowned and felt a pang of jealousy. _Surely Tigress won't fall for that. Right?_

"So, why are you in the form of a mountain cat? Shouldn't you be some kind of wavy ghost thingy?" Po mocked, while crossing his arms.

Tigress shot a glare at Po for his display of such disrespect and he shrunk slightly upon realising what he had said.

"Well, the Great Master Oogway summoned me and I happened to be transforming my body into the Fifteen Formations, which is a rare Kung Fu secret that only Oogway knows. The last formation is a mountain cat and I was suddenly pulled out of my trance so I didn't really have much time to go back to my original form, you see." He explained.

Tigress nodded in wonder and Po just scoffed. It was going to be a very, very long journey.

That night, Po had a strange dream. No, a vision. Wait, it was a dream and a vision. Ugh, let's just call it a dream-vision. He couldn't sleep at first. Po saw the way Tigress looked at him. That was supposed to be him. They were literally connecting really well a few hours ago but the then the spirit that he adores (well, he should) comes in and sweeps Tigress off her feet.

Eventually, Po managed to drift off into a disturbed sleep.

He was in the spirit realm when Oogway appeared. Oogway didn't even greet Po. He just began to talk.

"I am not provoking you and this is not for Tigress. This is merely a test to prove to Tigress that the one she loves is right there. Don't worry, I won't make it too difficult for you. I lied- "

Po cut him off and shouted slightly, "You lied!? You never lie!"

Oogway chuckled, " More like hiding. Yes. I was hiding a fact from Tigress which enabled me to contact you in your sleep. When I said that I can't bring Love into a living form, I meant that she wasn't available at that point in time. I'm going to see if Tigress may develop a slight… period of jealousy towards you. I know that you love her, so since there's nothing better to do in the spirit world. I'm testing both of you."

Po shot up and panted, his fur sticky with sweat. Was this really happening? Or was it all just a dream? It was already morning, so as usual, Po tumbled out of bed, freshened up and ran to the training hall. Late again.

As soon as Po arrived, he stood next to Tigress, in his normal position when Master Shifu began to speak.

"Ah, I see we are ready to begin." He paused, signalling for a figure to emerge from behind one of the Wooden Warriors. "This is Love. She is a Kung Fu master from the northern regions, and she would like to teach you a new technique. It is called the Fifteen Formations, even I have not heard of this skill but you should be open minded."

Tigress and Po looked at each other thinking the same thing as the snow leopard took over.

"It is absolutely delightful to see all of you! Eeeeeep!" she squealed, blushing ferociously.

She ran up to Po, hugged him, or rather robbed him of all his oxygen. Po chuckled nervously and slightly pushed her away, causing Mantis to break out into a fit of laughter, "Ooh la la, Po!"

Tigress looked at her suspiciously and knew that Oogway was up to something.

 _A few hours later_

"Well, now we know that she trained Po by kissing him to death!" Tigress scoffed and slammed the door behind her.

The rest of the Five, Shifu, Po and Love gave a confused look as Monkey said, "What's up with her?"

Po shook his head in disbelief of what was happening and just yelled, "Can't I just have ONE normal day?"

He also slammed the door behind him, in search of Tigress.

She sat cross-legged at the Peach Tree with 'Kung Fu' at her side. _Not this guy again._

Po wanted to see what he was teaching her, so he slyly hid behind a steep, sloping step. His body could only be seen from a certain angle.

"You know Tigress, you have natural talent." The mountain cat said.

Tigress blushed and replied, "Thank you. No one has really appreciated me in the way."  
Po sighed and thought. _Oh Tigress, I have always appreciated you. I told you that. And that you are attractive. He's just a spirit. Please wake up and come back to me._

When Tigress opened her eyes, the mountain cat edged in closer to her, placing his paw on her thigh. She gladly accepted but when their faces were only inches away, she stopped and Po looked away, thinking that they were kissing.

Tigress knew that it felt so right but then why didn't she kiss him, "I'm sorry, that was highly out of line. Forgive me Master Tigress."

"No, no. It's not your fault. I'm just slightly stuck on my own path. I'm really indecisive at the moment." She bowed her head and left the great master.

 _What was I thinking? Was I actually going to kiss a Kung Fu spirit?  
_ She loathed herself in shame as she walked down the steps but something caught her eye. Po and Love. Po was just outside the Jade Palace, leaning sorrowfully against a column.

When Tigress saw Love approaching Po, she hid behind a tree, just poking her head out towards them, concealed in a shade.

"You love her, don't you?" the snow leopard said.

"Yeah." Po sighed, looking down.

Tigress almost choked and tripped over in shock causing the pair to look around, but they shook it off, presuming it was nothing.

"You know, she doesn't know what she's missing. I guess she just can't see past all the-"  
"Fat?"

"No, I was going to say fur." Love stuttered.

"Well, I know that she's not like that anymore, she's my friend now. I pretty sure that she can see past 'all the fat'." Po explained

All of a sudden, Love batted her blue eyes at Po. It almost looked like she was casting a spell on him. They leaned closer as Love cupped Po's face with her paw. She grazed her lips over Po's but he restrained himself.

"Look, I can't. I'm not going to do this." Po apologised as he pushed her away.

Tigress breathed out a sigh of relief but tensed up again when she heard Po carry on.

"I know that she kissed him but I'm not going to kiss you just because I'm hurting. I presume you know who I'm talking about."

Po shivered slightly as Love nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just- well, good luck." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

Po put his paw to where she kissed him and sighed again, "It's time I move on."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **There is a part 3 coming up so don't worry.**

 **Like!**

 **Follow!**

 **Review!**


	18. Kung Fu - Final Part

**Two updates in the same day! Lucky You!**

Kung Fu – Final Part

Credits To: Random Reviewer 1

Tigress looked away and squeezed her eyes shut, believing that if she woke up, none of this madness would be real. _No, don't move on. I didn't kiss him because I need you Po. I really like you and I think that I lov-_

"Hey Tigress! There you are! We were all so worried about you and why are you hiding behind a tree?"

Tigress whirled around and recognised the snake slithering up to her.

"Oh, it's just you Viper. I just- just thought- umm…. That I needed some shade. Yeah, I needed to calm myself down with some shade. I got a bit tense in there didn't I?" Tigress was a very bad liar.

"Yeah you did."

Viper gave Tigress a twisted look, almost as if to say : _What the hell is wrong with you?_

They made it back to the Jade Palace just in time for dinner. Kung Fu was safely hidden away in the spirit realms, looking forward to seeing Tigress the next, final day of the three day deal. The snake and the feline entered the kitchen and took their places at the table. Tigress remembered the last thing that Po said, " _It's time I move on."_

Lots of different things ran through Tigress's head all at once. Was he going to be with her? A spirit?

When Tigress snapped back into reality, she saw that there wasn't enough room at the table for all of them, so just when she was about to give up her seat, Po offered to stand.

"Aww, aren't you just a cutie?" Love cooed and kissed Po's cheek, causing him to blush.

Master Shifu had noticed what was going on by taking a look around the table. Po had his eyes fixed on Love and Tigress had her eyes fixed on Po and Love. _Master Oogway, you are a genius._

After dinner, Tigress called Po out personally to talk. They made their way to the Sacred Pool of Tears and sat on the circumference of the pool, staring at their reflections.

"You know that I didn't-"  
"Yes you did Tigress and I'm happy for you. He may be a spirit but he means the world to you and I'm sure that you can convince Oogway to let Kung Fu stay." Po made sure that he didn't look her in the eye or he would shatter into a million pieces.

Tigress had given up on words. He was never going to believe her. Unexpectedly, Tigress edged closer to Po and took his face in her paws. All it took was one glance and Po was hurting even more than before. Part of him screamed out " _She's in pain, she loves you!"_ and the other part fell into a mode of bleakness, " _She just sees you as a friend."_

Tigress thought that this was her chance to prove that she didn't kiss the mountain cat. Po made no effort whatsoever, so in desperation, Tigress pulled him closer so that her lips met his. Suddenly, Po's eyes widened. He was not going to let her ruin her own relationship, so he engulfed her into a hug, making Tigress's paws fall from his face. She wrapped her arms around him instead, shedding a few stray tears. _He didn't want to kiss me. He doesn't believe me. He really doesn't need me._

"I'm seriously happy for you, Tigress. We're going to be really good friends until the end, I just know it, so don't ruin your relationship by kissing me. Please." Po let himself cry into her fur.

He detached his body from hers and left her. She had her head in her paws, wailing as no one could hear her (The Hall of Heroes is completely soundproof). A sound that had never ever been heard since she was a cub. Po couldn't bear walking away, hearing that dreadful cry. He ran as fast as he could to the barracks, clutching his head almost ripping his fur out.

From the other side of his room, Love looked up at him, "Po, are you okay sweetie?"

The other day, Po told Love that she could bunk with him and she thankfully accepted so she took a sensible distance from Po but she had to confront him right now.

"No! Nothing is okay! I made Tigress cry, the hard core feline warrior! And I think that she didn't kiss Kung Fu and my whole world is falling apart! Tigress was my pillar and now she's broken. Everything I touch goes wrong. It's all my fault." Po tried to breathe after letting it all out.

Love furrowed her eyebrows. She believed that no one should ever deserve to go through pain like that, especially Po. All he ever knew was pain, he really deserved some love.

The snow leopard sat down next to Po, leaning against the bamboo upholstery of his bed. She truly wanted him to feel better, she wasn't flirting, she was just caring for him.

"Come here, Po." she consoled him.

She pulled Po into her arms and rubbed circles into his back, "Just let it all out."

Po broke away from all the things holding him back and finally cried out, feeling like a big burden had disappeared. "Y-you are my f-f-favourite s-spirit." he stammered, smiling lightly.

 _The final day_

"Tigress, please go and wake up Love and the Dragon Warrior." Shifu demanded, regretting Love staying in Po's bedroom.

"Consider it done, Master." She bowed and took off.

Once she reached the barracks, her jealousy and ego took over at the sight in front of her. Love and Po leaning against the bed, with Po in her arms, looking disturbed and hurt. Love had one paw to his side and another paw on his face, looking like she was wiping tears away.

Tigress pounced and attacked, "LET GO OF HIM!"

She clawed at Love, sending the panda and the leopard to their feet, "Master Tigress! It's not what it looks like!" Love pleaded for her to understand.

Po didn't feel like saying anything but managed a few words, "Good morning Tigress." He smirked slightly and left the room.

 _Why did he smirk at me? He just hurt me and now he wants to play games? That panda drives me crazy._

"S-s-sorry. Just go to the training hall, Master Shifu is waiting." She pulled herself from Love when she realised that she was telling the truth.

 _After Training_

Tigress met Kung Fu at the Peach Tree again, concentrating like a disciplined pupil for her last lesson.

"And that Tigress, is the meaning of life." Kung Fu explained.

"Woah. To think that there is so much that I don't know, I just- well, thank you… Master."

They both lingered in the midst of a highly awkward silence until the leopard spoke up.

"Talk to him."

"Who?"

"Talk to Po. You love him and he never meant to hurt you. He thought that we had something but it was a mere figment of his imagination. Convince him, Tigress." He lectured.

Tigress was slightly bewildered by the fact that he knew everything but soon remembered the situation and her heart sank.

"I've tried but he's hurting. When that happens, he just lets himself go. He described to me once. He said that it feels like sinking but only one person can help him come to the surface of the sea of sadness for air."

Kung Fu smiled triumphantly, knowing that Tigress had almost cracked it, "And who might that be, Master Tigress?"

Her eyes lit up in understanding, "Me! I can help him! Thank you Master."

The leopard noticed the Peach Tree leaves, swirling around him and glanced at her with sad eyes, "I must go now. Remember all that I have taught you. Good Luck, Master Tigress."

They both bowed in synchronisation as Kung Fu elevated above the glowing colony of Peach blossoms.

Little did Tigress know that the same thing was happening, not so far away.

"Goodbye Po. I wish you the best of luck with Master Tigress!" she giggled and hovered away taking Peach blossoms in her presence.

Po waved back and as soon as she had gone, he ran as fast as his stubby legs could take him, to the Peach Tree.

Tigress met with Po breathing heavily at the foot of the stairs, "Ahhh- huh- gimme a sec… Love is g-gone."

Tigress inwardly sighed in relief and responded with a deadpan tone, "So is Kung Fu."

Tigress spoke up after a while, "I want to help you. That day, you were talking about coming up for air when you're upset, you were talking about me weren't you? You described me as your pillar."

Po blushed and looked to the ground, scuffling his right foot, creating clouds of dust and dirt, "Yeah." He paused but resumed after a moment, "Tigress, I'm so sorry. I let you cry at the Sacred Pool of Tears and it was the most heart wrenching thing I have ever heard in my life. The thing is, I really did believe you, I did before but I didn't want myself to get hurt. That totally backfired right? Anyway, I want you to know that I'm always here for you and to convince you that there was nothing between me and Love. And, I also… umm… _please don't hurt me-_ love you."

Before Po could even finish his sentence, he found Tigress in his arms, sobbing and clutching onto his fur for dear life, "Ssshhh. It's okay now. I'm here and I'm never going to leave."

"No, I-I'm sorry, I knew that you were the one, nothing could change that. You made me open up, feel, love, glow and I took it like an idiot and thought I could be with a spirit, I'm a disgrace."

Her tears dampened the fur on Po's shoulder as he picked her up with her legs intertwined around him, and placed her head on his lap while leaning against her Peach Tree. He caressed her face softly and edged down to her while she looked upwards. Their lips met with an electrifying touch sending their eyes to roll back. Tigress let out a groan mixed with a purr and desperately clung to the back of his neck. The kiss deepened as Tigress's tailed moved around playfully, her whole body filled with desire after being separated from him for so long. Her touch was silken and her smell was incense burning, making Po realise the smallest things about her.

They broke away panting, both of their eyes fixed like a matched set, like finding the last puzzle piece in their hearts. Po pulled her closer and lulled her to sleep as she buried her head in his neck, releasing content purrs.

"Po?"

"Yes, Tigress?"

"I love you too."

They both could finally be in peace with their souls at rest as Oogway smiled from above, "Young Masters and emotional turmoil." He chuckled.

Let's pretend that you're Master Shifu. No one from the Five wants to get involved in Po and Tigress's situation, so you go by yourself muttering evidently at the fact that they were hiding something from you. The only place you could think of them to be is the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, so when you get there, you see your daughter and your pupil in an intriguing position.

Po cradling Tigress to sleep as she purrs, rising and falling in time with Po's belly, nuzzling their faces together affectionately.

You make a swift turn and run to the bottom of the stairs, smiling gently.

 _Note to self: Beat up panda as soon as dawn breaks._

 **THE END (it felt good to write those words)**

 **Sorry if it was really bad…**

 **Review!  
Like!  
Follow!**


	19. You Will Never Be Shifu

**Heyyy! THIS IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE! I would like everyone to be aware that this may be the end of my 'Tigress and Po Oneshots' series but I'm willing to have a vote. You can vote for me to continue or to stop and make full length separate stories. Also, I'm changing the title for this story because it's similar to my previous chapter. You will have seen the original title on my 7** **th** **update.**

 **Enjoy the update!**

You Will Never Be Shifu

Credits To: Random Reviewer 1

"Tigress! Hold your ground! Stronger feet! Chin up! Shoulders straight!" Shifu yelled as he threw remarks at her 'appalling' stance.

Oogway watched in dismay as the young tiger, only five years of age, tried to impress Shifu but every time she corrected something, she got distracted by a butterfly. Her tail weaved in and out of the air, trying to attack the butterfly but failing miserably.

"Keep your tail still!" Shifu shouted.

Tears pricked at the feline's eyes as she couldn't handle the commotion in her head. Tigress clenched her fist and squeezed her eyes. A small tear escaped her eyes as she screamed back.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!" Shifu exclaimed.

Oogway had to stop him, it was quite painful to watch.

"Shifu, stop this madness! She is only five years old." Oogway urged him, knocking some sense into her head.

Shifu sighed, his ears drooping in shame when he realised the utter stupidity of his training. Tigress's eyes turned to slits and her claws seethed out. She jumped up and attacked the butterfly with such force, thinking that she was ripping it to pieces but in reality, she hadn't even touched it yet.

"HYAH!" she screamed.

Her tail coiled around her left foot, causing her to fall on her face. A tingling sensation pricked near her whiskers, knowing that she was about to cry.

Tigress rolled over so that her back was on the floor and she started groaning in pain.

"Master Shifu, it hurts" she whimpered.

Shifu remembered almost the same thing happening to Tai-Lung but quickly snapped his head from the scene. Knowing that Shifu wouldn't do anything, Oogway swooped down and picked her up, comforting her.

"It will be alright, little one. Where does it hurt?" Oogway cooed.

Tigress pouted and pointed to her knee. Her black trousers were slightly darker at the knee, patched with blood. Oogway winced slightly to humour Tigress, looking as if he agreed with her and stretched his claw out. With three consecutive touches, small golden glows emitted from his claws, shrinking the blood.

She jumped down from his arms and twirled around, giggling with delight, "I feel better again! Thank you Master!"

Oogway smiled and nodded, signalling that she was permitted to have a break. Tigress got down on all fours and sprinted towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Meanwhile, Shifu approached Oogway, frowning, "How could you let her do that? Did you see that way she fought that butterfly, without honour? And the way she ran off without bowing? Don't even get me sarted on her posture-"

The wise turtle cut him off, "Like I said, Shifu, she is only five years old and she didn't fight the butterly, she attacked it. It doesn't matter at this age. Shifu it is you. You are _teaching_ without honour. You are hurting her."

Shifu's eyes widened as he had never thought about it in that way before.

 _At the Peach Tree_

Tigress clung on to one of the branches, her eyes fixed on the peach on the other side. She slid towards it in a caterpillar motion and grabbed the peach, plucking it off the tree but landing on her bottom with a thud. She looked around and at her peach in silence, occasionally humming a tune.

Out of nowhere, peach blossoms whirled around, pushing the tiger back, positioning herself in a defensive stance.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you Tigress." A voice said.

Tigress released her fear and looked towards the figure.

"Who are you?" she mumbled.

A slight pause was held until it spoke, "I'm Po."

"But _what_ are you?" she looked at the black and white figure, up and down, cocking he head to the side.

"What? Have you never seen a panda before?"

"Nope." She popped her words as she slumped down, against the tree, the panda joining her.

The panda looked down in disappointment, "I was kinda hoping you had seen a panda before. I haven't either."

Tigress felt for Po, she was an orphan too, "Don't worry, I know what it feels like to be alone. No one wanted me at my orphanage. I only wanted to play, but they called me a monster-" Tigress was about to finish her explanation until Po took over.

"Until, Shifu took you in, right?"

The young feline gasped at Po's knowledge.

"How did you know?" her pitch decreased.

"I know a lot of things. Master Oogway says I know everything. Something about bes-bestowing knowledge upon me." Po struggled to say fancy words as he was still a cub, ironically.

Tigress gulped slightly. _If he knows everything, does he know that I have a teensy weensy crush on him?_

Po must've heard her thoughts because he nearly choked on his peach and stiffened.

"Aaaanyway, I'm here to tell you that you train really hard every day, and you feel like you can never make your master proud. The thing is, well… I don't really know how to put this… You will never be like Shifu. Taking his instructions won't work for you but I promise, one day, you will make him proud. As a father. So, take it easy and train with Master Oogway. Shifu will teach your spirity mumbo jumbo. Okay?" 

Tigress felt as if Po was much older than her, seeing as he was so wise, just like Master Oogway. She instantly heard a lock clicking in her head, symbolising friendship. Po was her first friend.

The cat pounced onto Po, wrapping him into a hug. He dropped his peach and hugged back, kindly. A question flashed into her brain.

"Po, how do you know Oogway?" she asked.

Po broke their hug and smirked, "Well, he keeps finding a way to get in my dreams and he calls me the Dragon Warrior. I like the ring to it, don't you?"

 **THE END**

 **Don't forget to vote guys! If you are voting for me to continue, you have to PM me with more ideas. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, scroll to the top of the page to find out!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
Follow!**

 **Like!**

 **PLEASE review!**


	20. Just a notification, Important though!

**Heyy this is just a notification to say that my one shots are done! ~sob~**

 **Anyway, I'm working on a story called Po's Past and it was suggested by the one and only AndrewGuy!**

 **Please feel free to give me more ideas for full stories!**

 **Keep on reviewing all my work!**

 **Chapter 1 will be up either today or tomorrow xxx**


End file.
